


Home at Christmas

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Maison Collins - Freeform, Misha surprises reader, Reader-Insert, West Collins - Freeform, a little bit sadness, christmas decoration, no hate towards vicki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: You are stressed because of Christmas. The kids are crying and your husband Misha had to work.One day before CHristmas Eve you are sad and tired. BUt a very sweet surprise is waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you.
> 
> no hate towards vicki. I really love her and the relationship to Misha.  
> But in my dirty little mind... well... :-D

You fall on the bed and immediately curled up under the thick layers of blankets. Although the bed was warm and comfortable, with it's expensive mattress and the soft pillows, you felt every inch of your body aching in pain.

This had been one of the days to immediately erase out of the calendar. Someone could even erase the whole week.  
It was the day before Christmas Eve.  
The most peaceful time on earth.  
Ha!  
You turned on your back, watching the shadows under the ceiling dancing.  
How could anyone say, that the days before Christmas with two energetic little monsters and an absent husband are peaceful.  
Thinking about the things on your agenda, which you hadn't been able to do til now, made you sob silently.  
The house wasn't properly decorated, because the chain of Christmas light's exploded in your hands, when you tried to stick them along the roof. And you hadn't time to buy a new one. Maison had been ill, coughing and sneezing the whole day, which meant she was querulous and clingy. West whereas was the blooming energetic child as always. Running around, screaming, laughing. Messing around in the kitchen, while you were baking Christmas cookies and Gingerbread. It needed two hours to clean up the kitchen and Maison, who had been covered in a mixture of floor, dough and colorful sugar pearls.  
As usual your Mom had called, telling you to not forget to collect her from the airport at Christmas.  
You could enumerate a few other incidences. The ugly Christmas tree with it's missing branches. The Turkey that didn't fit in the oven, or you slipping out on the icy path in the garden trying to feed the birds.

You had to handle nearly everything on your own. Misha, had to shoot for Supernatural longer as planned. There was a charity event scheduled, where he was invited and there had been a few things to plan for Gishwhes.  
You didn't blame him for the work he was doing and he tried to support you and the family as good as possible. He flew over for a couple of hours, staying with you and the children. And although you loved him being around, he wasn't a help. When he came back West and Maison hogging him immediately, wanted him to read stories or going out to build a snowman. They missed their daddy and you couldn't blame them and him.  
You slowly turned around grabbing your phone to set the alarm at six am.  
Then you opened the last message you got.  
“Hey honey. Hope everything is fine. Miss you and my monsters. See you tomorrow. Ho Ho ho. Love you”  
You smiled sadly, breathing a kiss on the screen, before you cuddle into the pillows and fall asleep.

You woke up because of warm sunshine shining in your face. Slowly, you stretched yourself in the bed, than you suddenly realized that sun in the room, meant you had overslept. You grabbed your cell phone, taking a look on the screen and nearly fell out of the bed with shock. It was short before 10 am.  
“Oh my god”; you moaned, climbing out of the bed. Four hours too late! You have to be at the airport in three hours, the tree has to be decorated and the kids have to.... you were stopping and listening. The house was completely calm. Normally a sign, that the kids were distracted or planning a new catastrophe. You threw your robe over, leaving the sleeping room. Something aroused your attention. The smell of coffee hung in the air and Christmas songs were playing in the background. Suspiciously, you walk down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

“Mish?”  
Your husband stood in front of the counter pouring hot chocolate into two cups.  
When he heard you, he looked up, a wide smile spreading on his face. He nearly run around the table, lifting you up and swirling you around.  
“Merry Christmas honey”, he laughed, kissing you, after he had let you down.  
“Merry Christmas”; you mumbled into the kiss, overwhelmed and surprised to see him here.  
“When did you arrive and where are the kids?”  
“Last night. You were sleeping so sweetly, that I slept on the sofa. I didn't want to wake you up” He wrapped you in an embrace.  
“The kids are with Darius ice skating”; he whispered, nuzzling his face into your hair.  
“God, it's so good to be here...finally.”  
You nodded, wrapping your arms around his chest. He was so warm and the feeling of tranquility surrounded you immediately. You just wanted to drift away, but your imaginary “to do” - list was gnawing at your mind.  
“Why didn't you wake me up. There is so much to do and...”  
He interrupted you, putting his finger on your lips. Then he took your hand, leading you into the living room.

“Surprise, surprise.”He smiled, showing you his work of art.  
The Christmas tree, still kind of ugly, was completely covered with snow, colorful stars, and lots of silver and golden tinsel.  
Stockings hung at the chimney and the whole room, was decorated.  
“Oh my gosh. This is beautiful... but...how...” Misha leaned against your back, his hands wrapped around you gently. He breathed a kiss on your neck.  
“This morning. I am so sorry, that I couldn't help you more. I missed to be here and I know you had so many things to do.” His voice sounded sad. You turned around in his embrace looking at him. He was still smiling but he looked sorrowful.  
“You are here, now.”  
“Yeah, and I won't go for the next three weeks.”  
He slowly pushed you to the sofa.  
“Sit down, babe. I get us the chocolate. Then you take a hot and relaxing shower, while I wrap up the last gifts for the kids. And after that we drive totally relaxed to the airport, collecting your mom and the kids after wards.”  
“Love you...Mish.”  
“Love you more.” He pecked a kiss on your nose.


End file.
